203 Years Later! Without Him!
by ILoveMySpazzyJazzy
Summary: After Bella is left broken in a forest she makes a coven!She returns to Forks and meets RoseJazEm again after they searched for her for 200yrs!what would bella do?how would Bella react when Edward wants her back and Jaz loves her and she loves Jaz 2?
1. Prologue

Hope you like my story!

REWRITTEN!

_**Prologue**_

I was burning. All of my insides were burning until it turned to black dust. It was the most painful thing I had experienced in my whole life. Nothing could be worse…but one thing… the one thing that would plague my mind forever …Edward leaving.

I was shouting for someone to kill me! Just to kill me, right here, right now. I couldn't bear the pain. I'd rather be hit by a truck 1 million times or break all my bones, one by one, 5 million times rather than feel this pain.

I could hear people whispering 'It's going to be okay' or 'You'll be fine. Calm down.' But I couldn't. How could I? When I am being burned alive?

Who ever did this to me will pay? If only I could remember who it was, but this was what I wanted wasn't it? I wanted this! I wanted to feel this pain rather than the pain that Edward left me in! I wanted a family! I wanted to become immortal.

"Isabella? Isabella? Can you hear me? Isabella Please speak to us!"

I recognize that voice!

"Laurent, please be quiet she is in pain. She'll speak to us when she pleases" Laurent? Who is he?

"I need to know if she is okay" and who the HELL is she?

"She is perfectly fine" It was them! They did this too me!

I remember!

* * *

_**The Flashback**_

I need to get to the meadow, Our Meadow, His meadow… I need to say goodbye before I kill myself. Why should I live when my life has left me? Why should I have to suffer through life when I can take the easy way out and die?

I started running through the dark green forest. I tripped a couple of times and cut my self but I didn't care. I need to get to the meadow. The meadow will be the last place I will see before I shoot myself with Charlie's gun.

I saw a burst of light coming through the trees. It was the moon, shining brightly in the sky guiding me to my last breath and It was Twilight…the perfect time for Vampires to wander about. I suddenly came to the clearing…the meadow where I first saw Edward sparkle, our first kiss…

I stepped into my meadow of memories and let the sadness wash over me…I took out the gun and placed it on the grass.

"Time to say goodbye" I murmured, just before two dark figures stepped into my view. The beautiful moonlight shone onto their faces, giving me a glimpse of red and brown. I immediately knew who they were…

"Laurent? Victoria? Why are you here' I murmured, worried. I took a step away from them.

'For you!' both Victoria and Laurent snarled at me. They both ran towards me at vampire speed and Laurent stepped behind me and Victoria stepped in front.

'What are you going to do to me?' They both started circling me, and started sniffing the air, smelling for someone's scent…

"Hmm… I thought it would be obvious… We are going to kill you! Let's say it's like a deal, a mate for a mate" she snarled again! Sheesh…what's with all the snarling? It's creeping me out… anyway when Victoria spoke she sounded…well you know…kind of heart broken? You know kind of…like…me? My heart instantly grew on fire, and tears trickled down my sore muddy cheeks.

"WHAT'S THE POINT? I'M DEAD ANYWAY! BEACAUSE HE LEFT ME AND BROKE MY HEART" I couldn't help but shout this to them. "HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANT ME! AND LEFT ME IN THIS CRAPPY FOREST ALONE! I FELL SO BROKEN INSIDE! I THOUGHT HE WAS MY SOUL MATE AND HE JUST LEFT ME! LIKE THAT' I clicked my fingers. Their mouths open wide, from shock. 'IT MADE ME FEEL LIKE A NOBODY! IT FELT LIKE HE KILLED ME! WHEN HE LEFT ME, HE RIPPED HALF OF ME OUT OF MY BODY, AND TOOK MY BLOODY SOUL! He said he loved me!" with that I just fell to the ground and started sobbing. I couldn't help it, but I did. I thought I used up all my tears, but I guess not. I felt something cold and hard wrap around my shoulder. I shuddered.

"It's okay Bella…Shh…its okay… Calm down…I know how you feel" Victoria kept saying calming words and rubbing circles into my cold wet back. Anger started building up inside me. WHY THE FUCK IS SHE CALMING ME? HOW DOES SHE KNOW HOW I FUCKING FEEL?

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?"

"Because someone I know left me! And you should remember! Your vampire friends killed him! I know EXACTLY how you feel. I know and it hurt So Much…"

"JAMES! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I know now, how it feels to live without your soul mate! Victoria PLEASE forgive me… I'm so sorry, I didn't want to kill him, but it was either me or him and…" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella, it is okay. I promise." Victoria looked weirdly happy and I really don't know why! She looked kind of creepy…I took a step away from Victoria.

I totally forgot Laurent was there until he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. Surprisingly I smiled back. I don't know why, but it just felt right. Like I knew him for ages like he was my family! I knew I could trust them, even though they are evil! Maybe they will kill me… YAY...

''Bella! Would you like to become a vampire?" I gasped at the offer.

"Really? You're actually willing to change me into a vampire?"

"Well, we won't change you, obviously, we could drink you dry! But we have a blonde vampire friend that can do it for us!" Laurent said.

"I don't I want to, because I only wanted to be a vampire because _he_ was a vampire and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with _him_, but now that _he_ is gone…I don't think I can live without _him_! That is why was _**just**_ about to _**kill **_myself before you interrupted me!"

"Oh…Please Bella! Please become a vampire for us please! We are so lonely now that James is gone! You don't need _Him_ we will be there for you. I think we really need you to help us… I sense great power from you Bella. I really do think you can help us!" Laurent pleaded.

"Great power? What do you mean? And why do you need my help?" I questioned fingering the gun I just picked up from the grass.

"I guess we will have to find out after we have changed you?" Victoria asked…

"Fine then…I guess if I have superpowers I can kick Cullen ass" I said before I laughed.

"Ha-ha! Yeah! Definitely" Laurent said happily…

Right lets take you to the secret cottage, our friend is visiting home for a while, but I'm sure he will be able to bite you before he leaves!" I grinned from ear to ear.

Victoria slung me onto her back and sped off into the deep dark forest.

"So who is this vampire that will bite me then?" I questioned.

"I think you might know him! His name is Carlisle..."

And that's where it all started…

**End of flashback**

* * *

I gasped all the pain rushed to my heart! I couldn't breathe. The pain was even worse. I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart for eternity. It was like I was being broken, from Edward words in the forest, over and over again, until my heart stopped beating.

"Bella…" Laurent whispered "Bella open your eyes, look where you are" I slowly opened my eyes one by one and saw some big red eyes that shimmered like red rubies.

"Laurent? Victoria" I breathed.

'Bella…Welcome to the vampire world' I gasped…

_**What do you think guys!**_

_**I have rewritten this chapter!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Love youuu xxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Carlisle and Decision's

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Twilight or Sexy Edward Cullen or the Gorgeous Jasper Hale! YUM :P

**TEAM JASPER! (LL) (L) (LL)**

**Rewritten**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**James**

**The Flashback**

**(Third person)**

The three beautiful vampires stepped into the burnt down ballet studio. It was dark and covered in ash. The brunette female shivered even though it wasn't cold in there. The red head looked very excited. It has been over 2 years and still nobody has bothered to clean up the studio, Shattered glass still remained in some areas but the rest was burnt and black. The male decided to speak…

"Shall we do it here then?" he said as he stepped into the middle of the room.

"Yes we shall." The simply beautiful brunette female had said. She stepped to where the male had stood and closed her eyes thinking about a dead blonde…James.

The red headed woman's eyes sparkled excitedly as mist erupted in front of the brunette. The dark mist swirled like a hurricane, gradually growing darker in color. The brunette's eyes opened and were locked on the brown glowing mist. Her eyes grew bigger and wider as she tried with all her power to bring the male back to life… Suddenly there was a quiet BANG, and the mist disappeared revealing a tall blonde with sparkling ruby red eyes, he looked around he room and locked eyes with his one and only love… "Victoria…"

* * *

**Bella's .View.**

Hey! My name is Isabella Marie Swan (or known as Isabelle Duck to the Volturi) but call me Bella! Let me just say it has been a long time since you last heard from me! Last time you must have met me was when I got left in the forest with _Edward Cullen_…ewww! I really hate him! I really do! I haven't heard from him since he left me you know! And it has been more than _**two hundred years!**_ Two hundred and three years, seven months, two weeks, six days, fifteen hours and twelve minutes o be exact…not that I have been counting…It had been Two hundred and three years since I was a puny human. 203 years since I met my new sister and brothers. 203 years since my betrayers_!_

To be honest I'm actually quite glad Fuckwardhad left me the forest that day. If he didn't I wouldn't have met my new best friend!

Victoria is a WAY better friend than Alice! Urghh even saying her name makes me feel sick. Alice was too controlling. She never let you think for yourself. She always used her power to check the future to see what I might be wearing the next day, or where I was going, or what I was going to make for dinner! She even checked the future to see when I would kiss Edward to warn him of "the danger" I might cause!

But a name I still struggle to say is Carlisle… when Victoria and Laurent brought me to Carlisle's secret cottage I felt really scared! Why did he come back? What would he say when he would see me? Many questions entered my mind…

* * *

**Carlisle's Secret Cottage!**

**Flashback**

**BPOV**

Victoria slung me onto her back and sped off into the deep dark forest.

"So who is this vampire that will bite me then?" I questioned.

"I think you might know him! His name is Carlisle..." suddenly a great big fire rushed to my heart and consumed my body. I couldn't hear. I couldn't speak. All I could feel was the pain Edward left me in, as the memories plagued my mind. I tried to not think about the horrors in my head, but I couldn't ignore the words Edward had spoken. His words made me feel alone, vulnerable, cold and they made me feel pain…

I didn't realize we had arrived at the cottage until I felt the warmth of a burning fire wash over me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I didn't want to see Carlisle's face of disgust. Victoria laid me on the sofa, but I still didn't want to open my eyes.

"Carlisle? CARLISLE! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE HELP US! We need you! Something has happened to your special human" someone called. At that moment I felt a gently breeze pass the sofa and I heard the distant murmuring of a vampire having a quiet conversation. This was too silent for humans to understand. Then the calm soothing vampire spoke…

"Isabella Swan is it really you?" he asked.

"No it's the Fungus monster from under Emmett's bed! OF COURSE IT'S ME!" I said eyes still closed.

"Right…Bella, what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in weeks and it looks like you haven't eaten in days. You're so mal nourished! Please tell me what caused this!" he spoke in a worried voice.

"Well you should know! Your ass of a son CAUSED THIS WHEN HE LEFT ME!" I spoke harshly, my eyes still closed.

"Bella…I don't understand…" I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Well of course you don't understand Carlisle, because no one does besides Victoria! He left me Carlisle, in a forest, alone where animals could attack me or eat me! He said he doesn't love me, doesn't want me! He said he doesn't need me and said he was out of my league. HE SAID I WAS A WASTE OF SPACE CARLISLE! A WASTE OF SPACE! How would you feel if your life disappeared right before your very eyes? How would you feel if your love said he doesn't love you anymore? It hurts Carlisle! It FUCKING hurts so much and it makes me want to kill myself! It makes me want to die! So Carlisle to answer your questions I will say this, I can't sleep because Edward isn't there, and sleeping means reliving the moment where Edward left me in my dreams. I can't eat because Edward is usually there to make me something or to feed me or to watch me eat. Edward is always there to tell me he loves me, and now that he has gone I can't live without him!" Carlisle had a gob smacked look on his face.

"Carlisle do you even care about what I have just said…" I said slowly staring at his face waiting for any change in emotion "You know what Carlisle, just bite me so we can leave. That's the only reason we came here" I said gesturing to Victoria and Laurent.

"Oh BELLA! I AM SO SORRY. WE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU LIKE THIS. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE SAID ALL THAT RUBBISH ABOUT NOT LOVING YOU, BECAUSE HE DOES! HE ALWAYS HAS AND NEVER WILL STOP. BELLA HE DID IT FOR YOUR SAFETY. DID YOU KNOW JASPER HAS LEFT THE HOUSE BECAUSE HE CAN'T TAKE ALL THE HURT IN THE HOUSE? HE IS TERRIBLY SORRY BELLA AND SO ARE WE! PLEASE FORGIVE US! PLEASE BELLA…"

I instantly softened up at Carlisle's plea, but I didn't believe him "Carlisle" I smiled at him "Of course I forgive you all but Edward and Alice, because Edward was meant to love me, and if our love was true enough he would have stayed in Forks and Alice was meant to be my best friend and she left without a good bye, but I forgive the others since I wasn't as close with them as I was with Edward and Alice! So Carlisle now I have said that will you bite me now?" I asked.

Carlisle stayed silent.

"Bella why do you insist on being a vampire. Edward would not like it if I bit you!"

"CARLISLE! EDWARD IS NOT THE BOSS OF MY LIFE! HE LEFT ME SO HE SHALL NOT KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THIS! NO ONE WILL BUT US FOUR CAPISHE?" I shouted.

Carlisle nodded grimly.

"So you will bite me right now?" I said

"Only if you want…"

"Yes I do!"

"Very well then, Victoria, Laurent I think it is best you go out side so you don't get tempted by the blood." They walked outside and Carlisle strode in my direction.

"Bella are you sure you want this life?" he questioned as he leaned over and moved my hair away from my neck.

"Yes definitely!" I whispered back.

Carlisle suddenly moved back and sat on the chair in font of me.

"Carlisle what are you doing?" I sat up.

"Bella is it okay if we have a little talk before I do this?" instantly put my angry face on. I growled…

"Carlisle! Bite me now or I will get my gun and attempt to kill my self…again…"

"BELLA! YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR? **You will not try to kill yourself ever again! Am I clear?"**

"Yes Daddy" I said sarcastically.

" I only want to speak to you about something very important…about my family…" he pleaded.

"Fine then…what is it?"

"Well as you know, Ed-" I burst out a quiet sob. "-Sorry-" he murmured. "-my son can read minds, and when I get back Ermm…my son…will be waiting to read my mind, so I was just wondering…Do you want my family to know I turned you into a vampire and that you are in fact still alive?" he rushed out awkwardly…

"WHAT! OFCOURSE I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW! Why would you tell them? YOUR SON AND YOUR DAUGHTER HATES ME AND I'M PRETTY SURE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY DO TOO!"

"Bella, they do not hate yo-"

"Carlisle they are not aloud to know! Maybe you can tell Esme now but that's it! And I suppose after I have settled as a vampire, in about fifty years…you can tell some people and I mean only them…Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie! BUT YOU CANNOT TELL EDWARD OR ALICE! THEY ARE FORBIDDEN TO FIND OUT BY YOU! THEY HAVE TO FIND OUT BY THEMSELVES!"

" Are you being serious Bella? Thank you Bella! Esme would be thrilled to see you again and-"

"WOAH there Carlisle! I never said you can see me, I just said they can know about me, that's it…end of story"

"-but where are you going to live? Where would you get clothes from? AND what about money? Bella you need us! Here have this credit card," he handed me a black credit card with gold font; I instantly recognized this credit card as a super spender card. "It's a spare" he said before I could say any thing.

"Carlisle! This card holds millions of dollars in it! There is enough to buy the world on this card!"

"Bella you need money…Please take it! And take the keys to my Mercedes too! You need a car to move around. Please keep safe! We really do love you!" Carlisle handed me silver keys as he pleaded with me. I gratefully accepted knowing I need these things but felt bad to take them from Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle, you really have saved my life! I love you too! I hope you can hide you mind from Edward for along time, I AM really sorry for acting like a huge bitch towards you today! I'm just hurt about what your _son_ did to me! Do your best when you hide this meeting from him!" I smiled at him. "Will you bite me now" I asked excitedly.

"I will try my hardest angel" he kissed my head, "Just one more thing Bella, I was wondering if me and Esme could visit you when you become a vampire" I grimaced and his face dropped.

"I'd rather you didn't, I don't want Alice to ever have a vision about this for Edward to see. Plus it would be easier for me to move on..." I whispered pleadingly.

"Your right Angel, your right. At least take my phone so you can call me if you need me" I started to sob violently; Carlisle came to me and swept me into a big hug. He secretly put the phone in my pocket.

"Okay daddy" I pressed a small kiss to his cheek as my tears poured from my red sore eyes. "I love you"

"Love you too angel" I smiled a gentle watery smile.

"Now lie down on the sofa and take deep a breathe I promise I will try my best" I did what he asked as he moved his mouth towards my neck and placed a gentle kiss there before slicing my skin through his fangs.

As the venom spread through my system I realized that this was the last time I would ever see my beautiful second father…this would be the last time I would ever see his face. And as time would go, his face would fade too…

* * *

I really do miss him so much. He was an amazing leader and I do wish I could see his face once again…

* * *

I am so proud of how I have evolved since the past 203 years! So much has happened and changed. I am now the leader of the coven. Victoria has James since I brought him back from the dead. And me and Laurent have each other…we don't love each other. We are just companions, because we are like brothers and sisters. I care for him as much as I care for Victoria and James!

But the thing that has changed the most since I was human is that I am the most powerful vampire in the world! What makes me the most powerful vampire you ask? Well whatever power I want, all I need to do is think of it, and the power will be mine at its strongest level. I can sleep, I can make someone pregnant, make you not sparkle, fly, make you look human, read minds, see the future, feel emotions I can do EVERYTHING!

When I first brought James back from the dead, he looked at Victoria for 1 second before he attacked me, but luckily I used my amazing kung fu skills and paralyzed him. After I told him my story I un-paralyzed and he asked me if I could forgive him. Obviously I said yes then I said sorry on behalf of the Cullen's (who I really hate.) From then on we were like peas in a pod, he was my brother from another mother and I was his sister from another mister, we were like twins separated from birth, we are amigos!

Today is a very important day, today is the day I will make a life changing decision. I have to decide whether or not to go back to Forks! I don't know what to do because everywhere in Forks has reminded me of Edward. Everywhere I'd turn _he'd_ been there, we'd been there, and we'd done that. But today I have decided that I am going to face my fears head on a demolish them. I must forget the memories and move on!

I hate him for leaving me! I FUCKING HATE HIM! URGHHH! I screamed!

"What the fuck has just happened Bella" it was James. "What's got you in a little stress? Bella tell me what happened"

"It's nothing! I just got frustrated" I moaned "James… I've made my decision to where we will move next!"

"Yes leader and where might that be" He smirked. I smacked the back of his head. "OW" it was my time to smirk now! "On with it princess, I was only asking my dear…"

"Urghh…don't call me that! It's frustrating and annoying!"

He made the cutest puppy dog face in the world "fine then, but only you are allowed to call me that"

"Hey. What about me?" Victoria said as she zoomed herself into the room.

"It's time to start the party." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say to the 4th most beautiful vampire in the world!" Victoria said.

"Hey Vicky, well I'm actually the most beautiful vampire in the world so you should bow down to me and LAURENT GET YOU STINKY ASS IN HERE, SO I CAN TELL YOU THE NEWS ALL TOGETHER!" Laurent sped upstairs with his super speed and sat on the bed in front of me. Victoria and James joined him.

"I need to tell you all something very important! Something that will change your lives forever…" I said in a creepy voice…every body moved in closer to ear what I was going to say. "We are moving to Forks!" I shouted. Their eyes bugged out, their mouths as wide as train tracks. They weren't saying any thing so I decided to use my mind reading skills.

'What the fuck'-Tory

'I hope she is happy about this. I don't want her to be getting hurt by the horrible past she experienced' –Laurent! Aw, bless Laurent. He can be so sweet and protective sometimes.

'No way! If Cullen's there I am going to kill them for killing me'-James.

"Ha-ha James I'll help you kill the Edward and Alice, for what they did to me…"

Everybody looked at me wide eyes.

"Aw, come on Bella I want to kill them myself!" James whined.

"Nope, I won't budge" He sighed. I couldn't help but laugh at his face as he trudged out the room. "And don't forget to pack guys" with that I skipped out the room to my bed room where I would pack for my life at Forks High!

* * *

**Hahaha what do you think?**

**I have rewritten the chapter!**

**Hit or miss?**

**Please review and tell me what you think soo far!**

**Please review!**


	3. Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not Own the amazing Twilight the Gorgeous Jasper Hale! YUM: P**

**TEAM JASPER! (LL) (L) (LL)**

**Rewritten**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Today is our first day of Forks High. Well not really, but you know what I mean. It's the new Bella's first time, there. And I'm excited but worried. What if the Cullen's are there? What would I do? But I can't worry now! I'm going and that's that. I can't leave Forks, just because of my past. It's too selfish.

We moved into my old house after Charlie had left it with me in his will. He had died 168 years ago. I couldn't even go to his funeral because the family thought I had died. I was so upset but I visited him the night before he got buried.

The house is absolutely gorgeous. We made it bigger! WAY BIGGER! We decorated it; added lots of flowers, glitter, LOTS AND LOTS of clothes, bigger fluffy beds and pillows, a long wooden mahogany table and lots of simple glass ornaments. The house had a giant makeover and looks amazing. I was so proud of what I had achieved all in one day. It looked similar to _their_ house, but totally different in so many ways!

"Bells! It's time to get ready to school" screamed Vicky. I jumped. Why oh why does she have to scream? She could have whispered it to me and I would have heard.

I ran up to my bedroom. It was about 5:00 in the morning. Way too early for a normal human. Just right for me. My bedroom was painted electric blue with gold glitter on the walls to look like stars. I had gold blinds and a sparkly lamp made from real gold, covered in diamonds, rubies and sapphires. It was gifted from the volturi as a going away present. They had invited us to stay for a month as a holiday away from the outside world. It was really refreshing. They also gave my lots of jewelry and other furniture and accessories.

I visited Italy because they voted me the most beautiful vampire in the world. It was such an honor! Tory was 4th and I'm not surprised, she is so beautiful! Rosalie was 78th! HA! Shame on her!

I decided to wear black tight fitting skinny jeans with a thick blue belt with diamonds on it. And an electric blue sleeveless tank top that hugged my curves in all the right places and showed just the right amount of cleavage. On the back it said '**I Love Tory! My Beautiful Bitch' **in gold font! It was gorgeous. And with it I wore a simple gold chain and matching bracelet with a sapphire heart charm on both. It was so cute and just perfect. As you can see I love blue and gold .But I didn't know what shoes to wear! Maybe I should ask Victoria.

"Vicky-toria! Get your tiny butt in here! I need your help" I joked

"Yahh, Isa-belly? What do you need?" Victoria was laughing at this point. With her fiery, red hair blowing behind her amazing face in the wind.

"Should I wear my 4 inch electric blue peep toes or the gold sneakers?" I asked. I really didn't know because they both looked amazing on me.

"I think the electric blue peep toes because I know you could pull it off!" I think she is right. I kind of lost the clumsiness when I became a vampire. So I'm practically perfect "Oh and Bella…"

"Yeah…?"I hope nothing is wrong. She usually always has lots of problems in her life. Most of them about purvey men.

"You look absolutely on fire today. The guys will be falling at your feet" I laughed. I decided to look in the mirror just to see what I had to work with for the rest of my existence.

She was right I was absolutely beautiful! My perfect creamy complexion looks so soft and gentle. It looks amazing, against my chocolate brown curly hair. My hair looked so silky and luscious and complimented my skin making it look so vibrant. My pink glossy lips looked so plump and kissable! My lips were so much fuller than they were when I was human. My legs weren't sticks or fat tree trunks. They were perfect! Long, thin legs that went on forever.

I wouldn't be surprised if someone fainted at my presence. My big gold eyes glowed and sparkled in the light and brought out the red and gold highlights in my long curly hair. I looked perfect. Too perfect, to be true.

It was always so funny when the guys threw themselves at us and Laurent and James had to peel them off our body every time. To be honest it was actually very disturbing. They were always staring at my ass or my boobs or my legs! GOD THEY ARE JUST BODY PARTS! "Bella...?"

'Yeah…what?" what was she just saying in the last 5 minutes?

"Can we go in our separate cars today? I want to show off how amazing we are!" she was beaming.

'Yeah of course" I was so excited nothing could ruin this day.

It was 7:45 and everybody was ready besides Tory. Well you know how she is. Always fashionably late!

Laurent was wearing a yellow hoodie, blue skinny jeans and yellow sneakers. James was wearing a green hoodie and black skinny jeans and green sneakers. They looked amazing for a guy. If James wasn't a brotherly figure I would so kiss his face off, but he, so I don't feel any of them emotions at all!

Just at that moment Victoria walked down the stairs looking like a super model. Her legs looked so long in her black mini shorts. Her red tank top showed off just the right amount off cleavage. I noticed on the back of her top it said "**Bella Swan is my Sexy Gal! Don't Touch**" I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"HA! Tory, I love the top…my sexy Girl!" I murmured in a husky voice.

"I know you love it" she beamed proudly "Now come on and let's get into our Lamborghini's they are waiting for us" I laughed.

My lambo is my baby! I love her. If anyone, besides me, touches her. They would have the most powerful vampire on their back. My Lamborghini is electric blue with cream leather seats. It's absolutely gorgeous.

Laurent has a yellow Lambo with blue leather seats. Tory has a red one with black leather seats. And James has a green one with yellow leather seats. We have the most beautiful Lamborghini's in the whole world. **(A/n: picture's are on my profile.) **The guys at school would be so jealous, but amazed at the same time.

We got to school entrance in a couple of minutes. By that time nearly everyone was in the parking lot. We decided that we would all go in one after the other. First James, then Tory, next me then Laurent.

When we thought the time was right we all drove in. Everybody looked at us in awe. I could tell by their faces they were either jealous by our expensive cars or interested to find out who the new kids are! I decided to read their minds to see what they are really thinking.

'OMC'

'WOW, THEY ARE THE MOST AMAZING CARS I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE'

'I hope the guys are sexy like the other guys' What other guys?

'WHAT THE FUCK! THESE KIDS MUST BE FUCKING RICH, MAN, WITH CARS LIKE THAT! OH MY GOD! THESE NEW GIRLS MUST BE FUCKING PENG AS HELL!' why are guys always thinking about car and girls?

'I bet they are proper snobby ugly rich kids with no life'

'I hope they are nice, I need a few friends. I bet they won't even look twice at me!' Aw, bless her! She reminds me of Angela so much. I had enough of hearing anymore disgusting thought so I decided to stop.

"You guys ready to get out and make the perfect entrance?" I called to them. I knew they could hear me because of our sensitive hearing.

'Yepp' Tory.

'Hell yeah!' James.

'Of course' Laurent.

"Let's get out of here then" I whispered.

I slowly opened my beautiful blue door. Butterflies were whirling in my stomach. I never knew vampires could feel sick. I stuck one leg out of the door, then the other. I heard shouting in my head so I paid more attention to the thoughts all around me.

Before I even got the chance to hear the thoughts, a vision clouded my sight…

* * *

_**I and my coven were in a crowded parking lot. Teenagers laughing, joking around, parking their cars. Until a silver Volvo drove past my spot. Everybody stared at the car, in awe, which once belonged to someone I could never love again, but no longer could forgive. One by one, four females and two males stepped out of the vehicle, first there was a strawberry blonde one who I recognized as Tanya, and two beautiful brunettes named Irina and Kate ( I visited them without my coven, when me and Victoria had a fight when she crashed my car! My beautiful baby) next who came out of the car was Kate's mate, he was quite handsome but he was no Edward, but the ones I knew the most, were the ones I hated with a great passion! Alice, Edward stepped out of the car**_. _**And looked in my direction**_… I tore my eyes away from the vision! I didn't want to see anymore. As soon as my head was clear I was plunged into another…

* * *

_**It was Laurent, he was standing in a crowded room full of humans, and he was sitting at a table on his own. He looked sad, lonely maybe even disappointed. I heard someone call his name. It sounded beautiful, soft but clear, quiet, but happy…it was Irina from the Denali clan! The moment their eyes met they both grinned at each other, he looked sooo happy! As happy as I have ever seen him! So she was his sole mate!...**_

* * *

The vision finished! I felt extremely happy for him, it's like I have been relived of a heavy weight in my life. Suddenly all my happiness disappeared as another vision came into view!

* * *

_**It was dark, I was resting by the forest, waiting for something but I didn't know what. Suddenly orange flames blew over the tree's devouring them as it passed. I ran. I just ran to a meadow. A beautiful meadow surrounded with flowers like; daffodils, lilies, buttercups and, freesias. I noticed two figures pressed against each other. They were kissing passionately as if it was their last day in this world.**_

_**I ran towards them making stop and listen to me! As I got closer and closer, I recognized them. They got clearer and clearer. On was a big built man he looked quite strong, but young and had dark brown curly hair. The other figure was a beautiful woman with long blonde wavy hair and an amazing curvy body. I instantly knew the people who were trapped in that meadow. Emmet and Rosalie! And I was the one who had to save them.**_

* * *

My sight came back and all I could think about was the Cullen's and the Hale's. I can't stay here any longer; I can't make the visions come true! Emmet and Rosalie need my help.

'Victoria!' I called in a strained voice 'VICTORIA!'I was screaming now. Everybody was staring at me, but I didn't care right now. All I wanted was to leave this car park!

'Yes Bells? What's wrong?' she asked in a worried voice. GOD! She took her time! I had to leave. I can't stay here. The Volvo is coming round the corner. I can hear the engine purring. Alice chatting happily. I could feel all the emotions they were feeling; excitement, happiness, nervous, lonely, cold, ashamed, distraught, scared, disappointed, hurt! I HAD to go! NOW!

"I'M LEAVING! RIGHT NOW' I screamed at her. I had to be quick; they'd be here any second. I decided to make my tone subtle and calm. 'Please don't come looking for me. Oh and tell Laurent it's...over. Tell him he will find his mate very soon." on that note I left the crowded parking lot and headed towards the meadow to save Emmet and Rosalie…

* * *

**Hey guys what did you think of this chapter?**

**please review!**


	4. Fire! Fire!

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

It was dark, I was resting by the forest, and I have been waiting here for hours! Suddenly orange flames blew over the tree's devouring them as it passed. I ran. I just ran the meadow. A beautiful meadow surrounded with flowers like; daffodils, lilies, buttercups and, freesias. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie pressed against each other. They were kissing passionately as if it was their last day in this world.

I ran towards them making stop and listen to me!

"Emmett! Rosalie!! We have to get out of here now!" I shrieked. They hadn't moved one bit, "Hurry look around you, there is a fire!! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!!!" I ran closer to them; the heat of the fire was starting to sting my skin.

Smoke was everywhere making it look extremely foggy, even vampire eyes I couldn't see through the cloud of burning trees. I didn't know where I was heading maybe I ran straight past them. The fact is, I DIDN'T KNOW!!

I decided to called for them again, "EMMETT!! ROSALIE!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??" they didn't answer…

I was walking slowly now, even slower than human pace! I had to find them even if it kills me!

_Even after they left you…_

**No it's not their fault they did it for Edward, he forced them to leave me!**

_No!! They wanted to leave…_

_Stop being to full of your self…_

_They hate you!_

**No**

_They really hate you!_

**No**

_THEY FUCKING HATE YOU AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES YOU!!_

**NO YOU'RE LYING! SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!**

I started dry sobbing! Right there in the middle of a burning forest trying to find my lost family! They do love me, maybe not Edward or Alice but Esme and Carlisle must still love me, they were like my second parents…and maybe Emmett... after all I am his little sister! I giggled, for the first time in hours. Rosalie properly still hates me right now after I made them move again. I would hate me too…

"Bella!?! Bella are you still there" called a deep voice. "Bella we have just found you! Please don't leave us again. Bellaa!! We _**need**_ you!! We have been searching for you for 203 years!"I gasped as I recognized whose voice it was…

Jasper Whitlock Hale!!!!

Right now all I could hear was the fire cackling in the distance…

**Sorry for the short chapter guys!! It was kind of important to make it short because something very important is coming up…**

**I will only post the next chapter if I get 15 reviews!! Any reviews are welcome!! Even one worded ones!!**

**Thankyouu**

**From**

**MySexyVampireEddie**

**=]**

**Much Lurvve 3**


	5. Surprise Cuddly Bear!

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Gradually the smoke disappeared from my eyes, and I could no longer hear the cackling sound of the trees burning. There were no birds singing their sweet tune, no deer's or elks grazing along the river, not even the sound of breathing.

It was silent.

As my sight got clearer, I noticed three figures in front of me…

"Ja-jasper, Em-mett, Rosa-alie…" I murmured into the silent air, they were as beautiful as ever. Jasper with his golden locks, Rosalie and her dazzling face, even Emmett with his charcoal curls. I didn't realize how much I had missed them until I saw them.

" Please will you answer me _now? After you have fully ignored me _for the_ third_ time!! I mean_ WHAT THE HELL!! _THERE WAS A FIRE!! COULDN'T YOU SMELL THE TREES BURNING, OR HEAR THE FIRE CRACKLING!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID??I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU GUYS, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT OR EVEN DIED!!!" I was marching around them in circles now. My hands were burning; I could feel the heat coming off them. But I was sooo angry at them! How could they be so stupid and put their lives in danger like that? Suddenly a blast of heat hit me and my hands were on fire. I looked at Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, shock had portrayed their faces, but I didn't care.

"OH SHIT!! Not again" I muttered, shaking the fire of my hands. I could hear shouting but I didn't pay attention. They decided to talk now, of all times, when I didn't WANT to be spoken to. GOD!! I had to calm down or the fire won't disappear from my hands. You see, I need to be careful of my anger because if I get too angry my hands will turn into balls of fire and they won't disappear until I am perfectly calm. The fire doesn't exactly hurt me; it is just quite hot and uncomfortable. I still don't like it though.

I visited the volturi about this and they said I was immune to fire!! I felt ecstatic and blessed, after they found out I had every power you could think of, they crowned me most powerful vampire in the world, oh and the most beautiful. Everywhere I went I was known as Isabel Duck the Great or the Almighty **( I had to change my name so the Cullen's wouldn't recognize me!) **, I was even more powerful than the volturi, but they didn't mind. They loved me like a lost sister and Aro was like my Gay father. Yes I mean gay!!! As in, loves men! I think he is with Marcus right now!!

The heat disappeared from my hands, as I was very distracted from the fire and thinking about my happy thoughts. I looked around the large field covered in ash; I was in a meadow, _my _meadow!! Wait why was_ I _in the meadow? I was about to run away until I heard some shuffling behind me.

I tried to turn around but two strong vampires pinned me to the ground and sat on me! GOD! These vampires were powerful and heavy. All of a sudden all the memories of the past fifteen minutes came back to me and I realized who and pinned me to the ground! Emmett and Jasper!!! I growled as fiercely as I could.

"EMMETT!! JASPER!! WHAT THE FUCKING CARLISLE ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR HEAVY ASSES OF ME" I screeched at them. They just smirked at me.

"Rose please help me" I gave her the puppy dog face; no one could resist the puppy dog face! She just smirked at me too!! On the other hand .I heard Jasper swoon! I giggled at his vulnerability.

" Hey jasper, you're kind of squishing me and my two friends over here" I said pointing to my cleavage, " could you please move off me so I can get up and then I'll do what ever _you_ want" then I gave him a winning smile!

I could see the pain in his eyes as he deliberated what to do!

"Bella stop confusing him, we just want to talk, we have been looking for you for 203 years! We even left our families to find you!! We came back to Forks to find you dead! How did you think we felt? But we didn't believe it! We caught you scent in Italy once so we knew you were alive. We missed you sooo much Bella!! Even I did!! Just please listen to us. _PLEASE_!!" I was shocked! They were searching for me for 203 years? That must mean they DO love me!! I hadn't heard Rosalie speak in a desperate voice before and it was kind of weird to see her say it!

"Okay then…" I didn't know what to say next…

In a flash a big cuddly bear, jumped up, off me and wrapped his arms around my waist for a big hug! And I know which bear!

"Bella!! I'm soooooooooooo glad you're alive! We have been searching around the whole world for you, we missed you sooooo much. I missed your blush and your clumsiness!! I guess I'll never see that again! But Bella I love you!!! Make sure you never leave me little sis!!" Emmett had said that in all one breath. What he had said really hit me in the heart. I can't believe it they actually missed me!!

"HEY EMMETT, STOP HOGGING HER!! SHE IS MY SISTER TOO"

"Sorry Rosie!!" I gasped

"Wait Rosalie you missed me too?"

"Or course we did, darlin."

"We all did."

"And we will never leave you again!! We promise and the promise will never be broken!!" I started dry sobbing; I can't believe they are actually here!! For me!!

" hey, hey don't cry, baby girl, we will be here as long as you want us too" Jasper wrapped his long slender arms around me into a soft, gentle hug. It felt soo perfect. Like he was the one for me…NO SHUT UP!! I need to stop thinking!!

Wait, if Jasper is here, that means Alice and Edward must be too!! No they can't!! I have to leave!! Emmett and Rose are fine now the fire has gone …somehow…They are safe. I have done my job.

"Bella, what's wrong?? Why are your emotions all panicky and upsetting?" I didn't answer; I just tore myself out of his arms and slowly walked away… "Hey Bella darlin, what the matter?"

"I have to leave" I said sadly.

"What but why?"

"Alice and Edward WILL find me and I don't even want to look at them!! I know they're here I had a vision!!"

"What they're here? I honestly didn't know!! I'm sorry"

It's okay Rose! It's just that I don't want them to find me!!"

"Wait Belly-Bells?

"What Emmett"

"Did you just say you have visions? Like Alice?"

"Yepp!! Well my power is really cool!! Whatever power I want I just have to think it in my head and it will automatically happen"

"Really Bells??? That is amazing!!"

"Well I'm not the most powerful vampire in the world for nothing!!" I giggled. I could tell they were _very_ shocked!

"Bella? You're the most powerful vampire in the world?" Emmett had spoken very slowly as if he was trying to understand…

" Yes I am! But I'll tell you about it later. First we need to get out of here" I started pacing towards the edge of the meadow.

"Bella…where are you going to go? You can't just leave us like that!! We just found you!! You CAN'T go!!!!!"

"Come with me…Jasper…Emmett…Rose!! You don't have to leave me, just come away with me" I didn't want to leave them, they were the greatest and they left their family to find me and they haven't given up! They searched for me for 203 years!!

"Bella, where would we go?"

"Silly Rosie…we will go to England!!" I said!! I Love England!! It's an amazing place!! "I have a big house in Nottingham; no one knows I have it!! Not even my coven!!" that's right it was my secret get away.

"Really? let's go then" Emmett skipped out to the edge of the forest towards me and waited for the rest to catch up with us.

"Guys I am just going to get some money and my car then we can leave."

"Wait Bella what about your clothes?" Rose said to me.

"All my favorites are already there" I murmured back "Boys do you want to meet my sexy car or not?" they both nodded even Rose did. I wasn't surprised! Rose loved cars from what _he_ told me!

"Alright then. Follow me" I sped towards the house with the others trailing behind me. "Come on guys hurry up I've already got my keys!! What if Alice sees's me or my coven get home?"

"I am already home" James stepped out of the house and glared at me…………..

**I hope you liked that chapter I started it as soon as I woke up!!**

**It took me a couple of hours to get it right so please review!!**

**Whoever guesses what happens next will be put into my story and I will give them a virtual cookie! **

**Lots of Love**

**From**

**MySexyVampireEddie**

**Much Luurve **

**3**

**=]**


	6. James

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOUU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY REALLY MADE MY DAY!!**

**YOUR LUCKY YOUR GETTING THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I GET KICKED OFF THE COMPUTER!!**

**Lots of Luurve**

**ILoveMySpazzyJazzy**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"Ja-James, what are you do-doing here? Shouldn't you be at school with the rest?" James suddenly looked really scary and creepy as he gave a harsh glare to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. In a flash James hissed and barred his teeth at them. The Cullen's hissed back and went into the hunting stance.

"James what are you doing? Stop it now!!" I screeched. "Rose, Emm, Jazz get inside let me speak to James…ALONE."

"Bella you sure? What if he hurts you? I swear we killed him already back in Phoenix!" I gasped. I saw that James had a pained look on his face, remembering the time when he almost killed me! I knew that he regrets that time and wants to forget the past, and I forgive him for what he did!

"Emmett just shut up! I'll explain it later!! Just go inside the house NOW!" I gave him an evil glare.

"Yes mummy" he left with a big huff! Just like a 3 year old .

"BELLA!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU HATED THEM!! HOW COULD YOU? WHY DID YOU SAY YOU'RE LEAVING?"

"JAMES!! THEY CAME TO FIND ME! I LOVE THEM! I'M LEAVING BECAUSE I WANT TOO"

"What? You want to leave me?" he murmured.

"I don't want to leave you, I need to leave Forks! Edward and Alice are here!! I had a vision!!"

"I know I saw them. But why did you leave Laurent and tell him it's over? "I heard growling from inside the house. I wonder who it was.

" He going to find his true soul mate very soon" and with that I marched into the house to see Emmett and Rose making out on _my_ sofa with jasper crying in the corner looking like an emo! James marched in behind me and started laughing!

"WHAT THE FUCKING CARLISLE HAS JUST HAPPENED HERE" I was fuming. "Why is jasper being a spazzed emo and why are you both wrecking my couch with your vampire spit?" They all lifted their heads up and looked at me with innocence on their faces! "Well?" I started tapping my foot while I waited for an answer.

"Jasper started it!!!" both Emmett and Rosalie screamed at me!

"What!! I didn't do anything!!" jasper looked very confused.

"Just tell me what happened!"

It was Emmett who spoke first…

" Well I just said to jasper that he is always acting like a depressed emo, like Edward, then he sent me and Rose loads of lustiness because he was angry, then we started making out, because I thought Rosie looked really sexy, AND then…

Jasper sat in a corner and started being all emo-ey and depressed AND THEN…..you walked in!!!!!"

"Ohh, Ermm… okay then. I really don't know what to say to that" I said awkwardly.

"I do, I do!!" James said excitedly. "You guys are idiots!! Get out of my house and leave us alone, you stupid, ugly emo's!!!" he shouted at them. Emmett looked hurt, Jasper looked pained, depressed and emo-ey and Rose...well she just smirked.

"JAMES!!!! DON'T BE SO RUDE TO THEM!! THEY ARE FAMILY NOW! JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" I Screeched. They all grinned at him!!

"Fine then…Bella could I speak to them…_Alone?_"

**Guys how did you like this chapter??**

**I will hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow!! Please review **

**Lots and lots of Love**

**From**

**ILoveMySpazzyJazzy**

**Much Lurvee 3 3**

**=]**


	7. Mr Strawberry Jam Man

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOUU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY REALLY MADE MY DAY!**

**Lots of Luurve**

**ILoveMySpazzyJazzy**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"ERM…well…as long as there is no fighting I will let you talk…maybe…I might not let you!" James smiled his sweet innocent smile. "Fine…I'll be in the forest, holler me when you're done talking!"

"Will do. Belly-bells!" Emmett called out. I walked out the silent house wondering what he was going to say to them. Wondering if Edward knows I'm here… what if Alice finds me! What if this is a trick? Emmett, Rose and Jasper never told me what they've been up to in the last 203 years! What if they want to trap me? Kill me? No! They won't kill me…will they? As soon as we leave Forks they are telling me everything…I need to know!...

And with that Bella sped into the forest…

**Emmett's POV (Point Of View)**

**Let's see what it's like in Emmett's mind…**

"Fine then…Bella could I speak to them…_Alone?_" Ha as if Miss Belly-Bells will let him talk to us! He is too mean to me. Mr. Strawberry Jam thinks I'm scared of him! I wouldn't even eat him. And I am the Cookie Monster! I eat anything, even ask Rose! I think he tastes like poo!

"ERM…well…as long as there is no fighting I will let you talk…maybe…I might not let you!" James smiled his horrible little evil smile. Evil little sparkly vampire! "Fine…I'll be in the forest, holler me when you're done talking!"

HA! AS IF SHE CAN HOLLER AS GOOD AS I CAN!

"Will do belly-bells!" I'll show her how amazingly amazing I can holler!

As soon as Belly-Bells left the room Mr. Strawberry Jam started to speak in his evil horrible little sparkly voice…

"I heard you're taking my Bells away from me…"

"Yes we are Mr. Strawberry Jam man!" Mr. Strawberry Jam growled at me. So I had to puff up my chest like a big scary man and meowed back. Yes I meowed because it sounds more manly that a puny little growl!

"Why am I called Mr. Strawberry Jam Man? And why did you meow?" he asked with a stupid mean face.

"Well…" I was about to answer until my lovely, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy but extremely scary wife interrupted me!

"Yes Emmett dear why did you say that?" She gave me a scary glare. And I saw Jasper laughing at me behind their backs!

"Well…I thought he looked like Strawberry jam and I hate strawberry jam because it tastes like poo, and Jammy boy over here tastes like poo too, so I thought it fit amazingly!" Oh Yeah I told them.I told them bad. Who's the one laughing now! I have to do a little happy dance later when no one is looking!...Oh what the heck I'll do it now...

*** Emmett Does Happy Dance***

"Emmett, why the Carlisle are you dancing and laughing on the spot, like a complete lunatic?"

"Well Rosie, that's for me to know and you to find out…"

"Ermm…Okay…? You Guys are weird! I think I might leave…" Spoke Mr. Strawberry Jam. I hate him even more now. Why didn't he die when I killed him?

"Err…no mate! You aint' goin anywhere till you tell us whatcha wanna say" Spoke Jazzy poo!

"Yeah Mr. Strawberry Jam" I told him!

"You have to stop calling me that you've said it about 3 times and it's already annoying!"

"Nooooooo! I will never stop calling you Mr. Strawberry Jam! It's the best name I've ever! And it suits you!" I started to run around in big circles and got very _very_ dizzy…then I collapsed on the floor in a big pile of Emmett.

"I'll bite you Emmett…" Spoke Mr. Strawberry Jam…

"Try Me…I'll just bit you back…" I challenged like a manly man. I meowed in a pretty meow-ey voice. I sounded like a very manly sumo wrestler!

"Boys just stop it now! We are meant to be having a conversation about Bella!" said my beautiful wifey. She is gonna get summat later!

**Rosalie's POV**

I was standing in the middle of Bella's house surrounded with extremely weird men, with one of them my husband, one my brother and one my sisters "Brother"! Eurghh! How can she love James as a brother! He looks like a tramp and acts like a tramp. He is even picking his bogeys right in from of me then licking them of his finger! How disgusting.

I wasn't even paying attention to what was happening until Emmett Said…

"Nooooooo! I will never stop calling you Mr. Strawberry Jam! It's the best name I've ever! And it suits you!" What a Freak! I can't believe he is my husband so that counts.

Any way next he started to run around in big circles and got very dizzy…then He collapsed on the floor in a big pile of sexy Emmett.

"I'll bite you Emmett…" OH NO HE DIDN'

"Try Me…I'll just bit you back…" Yeah go baby… I think I'll stop it now before he actually bites him. I think Bella will be very very angry with us if she see's a big pile of James on the floor!

"Boys just stop it now! We are meant to be having a conversation about Bella!" I glared at Emmett to show how serious I was. But then he gave me that sexy look meaning I was gonna get something tonight. Ha As if… well maybe…

**Jasper's POV**

"Well guys are we actually gonna talk abut what's happening?" I said as I felt Rose's and Emmett's Lust pouring off them, making me very uncomfortable…

"Yes! Yes we are… first of all I want to say that…I hate that you taking my Bella away from me…" His Bella? His Bella? Before I could stop I jumped at him, with my fangs now inches away from his face. Ready to tear up his face. All off a sudden I felt two small hands wrap around my waist and smash me into the wall and they shouted…

"WHAT THE FUCKING CARLISLE IS GOING ON HERE? I SWEAR EVERYTIME I WALK INTO THIS ROOM SOMEONE IS HARRASSING SOMEONE! FIRST EM AND ROSE! NOW JAMES AND JAZZ! Why the fuck are you doing this to me? This is my Fathers house. Stop wrecking it with these horrible memories, I don't want to remember it this way…like this…" she collapsed into a big heap and started sobbing! With real tears! I didn't know she felt like this about such simple things. I instantly felt sorry for her and I felt sadness hit me with a giant bang coming from all corners of the room where we all stood.

I felt like I wanted to comfort her, to speak first to show how sorry I really was. I didn't know why but I just did. I pulled myself of the floor and walked over to where she sat and said…

"Bella darlin', I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused. It's my entire fault! Just please forgive me baby girl. And when we get out of here I'll make it up to you, we all will. We promise. We'll do anything you like. Just please forgive me. Err I mean us." I finished with a sheepish grin, hoping that it worked… and it did she laughed then wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I Forgive you Jasper, and you too Em, Rose…James, I will miss you so much" She unwrapped her arm from around me then placed them on James. "You're the best brother ever!" She spoke in her sweet twinkly high pitched voice. I instantly felt a load of angry when she placed her arms on his hard cold hairy, moldy, _**JAMMY**_ back! I felt like biting him.

Urghh... I have got to stop these inappropriate feelings towards her, she is my sister, and I love her… _**as a sister**_! Don't think about her Jasper Bella can read minds apparently…don't think about her… don't think about her… don't think about her… don't think about her…

"Jasper, why are you thinking about me?"

"Ermm…well...iii...Ermm" If I was human I would have blushed. "Well... Bella…"

"It's okay Jasper. Everybody thinks about me all the time. No problem." She winked at me then ran upstairs somewhere, which gave me a good look at her…

"Oi! Jazzy Poo, Emmy-Bear, and Lil-Miss Rosie-Posie? If you ever hurt a single hair on her head I will get the volturi to hunt you down and break you bone by bone and burn you piece by piece until there is nothing but ash left on the floor which I will feed to an elephant! Got It" I can't believe James had threatened us! I mean us! Before I could retort Emmett spoke…

"Got it Mr. Strawberry Jam" He then smirked at him!

Before anyone had realized James had shot on Emmett like a rocket and started pounding him into the wall.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAY NOT TO CALL ME THAT? YOU WILL DIE…!" At that moment Bella came running down the stairs at the shouting with three suitcases in her hands and a couple of cardboard boxes in the other. She looked furious; I could feel her anger pouring off her. She gently placed the boxes by the door at human pace, grabbed some keys and chucked them to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Jasper, get in the car and don't come out. It's the blue one! You can't miss it" She said in a calm voice. Rose dragged me from the ear and pulled me out the house and into the garage. Rosalie stood there shocked, mouth open awed at the beauty! To Rosalie it was car heaven; to me it's the best hide and seek spot ever! There were four floors with about 20 cars on each. There were long corridors complete with lots of car stuff that Rosalie would love and big square things that were perfect to hide behind! This was the perfect spot! I had forgot Rosalie was even there until she spoke…

"This is amazing; I wonder which one her car is! I'd laugh so much if it was that blue truck…" but Rosalie was cut off by loud screaming in the background…

"James How could you do this? And In my house! I am the leader of this coven! You can't boss me about. I have decided to leave here! No one has forced me" It went quiet for a couple of seconds… "I don't care that he calls you names! I think they suit you at the moment" it went quiet again… "Bye James I'm leaving! I will visit you soon…maybe…look after the guys for me please…Love you…" Bella's voice got louder and louder until she came into view with Emmett trailing behind looking terrified.

"You couldn't find the car I guess" Bella said in a shockingly calm voice. Before I could speak we heard Emmett gasp then shout!

"JASPER! JASPER! LOOK WE'VE FOUND IT! WE'VE FOUND THE PERFECT SPOT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!"

"I KNOW EM, IT'S THE PERFECT PLACE!"

"Guys the car is this way" Bella spoke in her beautiful voice, interrupting the conversation.

"Yeah boys come on, lets get out of here" Rose said.

And with that we jumped into the car with Bella driving, out and away from Forks. Away from the horrible memories…

_**So? How did you guys like this very long chapter then?**_

_**Sorry it was a couple of months since I updated, it's because the computer broke, so I couldn't write for a month. Then I fell off my bike as I was riding down a hill, so I cut my hands really deep and couldn't use them and I sprained my wrist. I have only just gotten better today so I hope you liked it!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**It took me 3 hours!**_

_**Love Youu xxx**_


	8. Alone

**Heyaa guys! Guess what! It's Edward's point of View next!**

**Hopefully you will like my version of Edward's head! :D please tell me what you think!**

**Feel free to ask me any questions you need answering!**

**Lots of Luurve**

**ILoveMySpazzyJazzy**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

It has been 203 years. 203 years since I left my beautiful human. 204 years since I met my ex girlfriend. 203 years since I left _**her**__!_

My life has been a wreck without her. I can't sit for a minute without thinking about her. She rules my life, my soul, my dead un beating heart. She is the air to my lungs, the sun to my earth, and the soul to my body. I can't live without her.

I regret leaving her that day in the forest! It just broke me to pieces when I said that horrible lie, but I had too. I had to keep her safe and Away from danger. She was too precious for this cruel life! And I will not damn her soul. I will always love her forever and I will never forget her. She will live in my heart as long as I'm alive! I can remember the precious memories I had with her. They were so vivid it was almost as if I could still smell her. As if I could still feel the warmth of her body and see the blush on her cheeks…I miss her sooooo much.

She had changed my family so much. A year after we left her, Alice was never hyper anymore she never went shopping at all! Emmett never play fighted, played video games or even mentioned her while I was around. Esme and Carlisle never left their rooms, only for work and hunting. I never even saw Jasper since the Incident at Bella's Birthday party; he left us without a note or message. Once in a while, I used to feel a pang of anger pushing at me, coming from outside, but every time I went to check, I couldn't see anyone there. Even with my amazing eyesight. One of the angriest vampires in the family was Rosalie. She despised me after I left Bella! She thought I wasn't worth her. She said I wasn't even worth the mud on Bella's shoe, and she is properly right! Rosalie never came near me and if she saw me she'd smash me into the wall then threw a tree at me. And the worst part was that no one even cared about what she was doing to me. They either laughed or Cheered Rosalie on! Even Carlisle and Esme! They all hate me besides Alice. Alice is the only one who understands why I did it! And how I feel!

Not even my parents understand why I did it… oops! I mean our Ex parents! Esme and Carlisle never even come out to talk to us! They just give us the details then go to work or run back upstairs. They try to avoid us whenever they can!

Especially ever since, Rose, Emmett and Jasper left us, our ex parents thought it was our fault they left us. When I wasn't! They chose to leave our family. Why didn't they let Bella be free…be human for a while? They said they wanted to find Bella and say how sorry they are! They said they would rather be away from us and be with Bella. They didn't want to come anywhere near the family, well me and Alice. They wanted her to forgive them, but I know she didn't forgive them at all. They said if Bella still wanted to be a vampire, they would turn her! Even Rosalie said she would let her! As long it was her decision! I bet Bella felt repulsed when they came near her, and then ran away for her life…Well I hope she did. Em and Rose couldn't stand it around me and Alice, they always kept threatening to leave their home to find Bella and Bring her back, they were even about to sneak out at one point, but Alice always caught them before they could act…

3 years later Alice got a letter and another massive envelope from Jasper. She never saw it coming…

***Flashback!* **

**(3****RD**** PERSON!) JUST BECAUSE IT'S EASIER!**

** 200 years before…**

"_Edward! Edward! Look what I have got!" Alice called! Edward ran through the large empty house and into the living room to his now happy sister. The house seemed quiet! Too quiet! Like Emmett and Rose weren't even there. Edward couldn't even hear his booming laugh or his thoughts! Where were they? He pushed those silly thought to the back of his mind and approached his sister who needed him right now._

"_What's up Alice?" Edward asked._

"_Look what I have in my hand!" so Edward looked in her hand and saw two envelopes, a thick one with black font on it and a slightly smaller one with Jaspers Handwriting on it! He didn't see what was so important until he finally realized. Jasper!_

"_Well open it then!" Edward urged. And she did! Alice slowly opened the smaller envelope from Jasper as she thought the other one was just her new credit cards she ordered. She gently pulled out the letter with her small hands. The letter had seemed damp as if it was written in the rain…_

_Alice began to read the letter out to Edward because it would be the easier option…_

_**Dear my lovely Alice,**_

_**I had loved you with all my heart, so I am very sorry about what I am about to do. In this letter I will write my goodbyes, good luck's and my sorry's. Please make sure Edward reads every word of this too.**_

Both Alice and Edward had a confused look on their faces, but carried on reading aloud.

_**I had never expected this to happen at all! I never actually wanted to leave. During that year with Bella in our lives you seemed different, I mean really different. You never had a normal conversation with me, never kissed as much. And never in hell, had fun in the nights! You hardly ever noticed me. You never had appreciated me while I was here. Never even looked my way. You and Edward treated me like Scum and I hated it and that's when I started to hate you.**_

_**The only ones who actually treated me like family, was Rose and Emmett, and of course my amazing vampire parents, Esme and Carlisle. Those guys still even speak to my now! They send me letters and even pictures of the family in the new towns you seem to go too, but they never actually spoke any praise about you or Edward…why is that Alice? Why did you break their hearts too? How could you do this to your family? Why did you do this to our family? When I found out how you hurt my parents I hated you even more!**_

_**Emmett and Rose told me about how you and Edward had hurt them as well. Why Alice? Why Edward? Why didn't you let them find her? I was told you were heart broken, locked yourself in your room 24/7 and only came out for Alice and hunting. You should have just let them see her. Take care of her! Let them love her the way Alice never loved me… the way you never loved your own parents…the way Bella loved Edward.**_

Edward has flinched, and Alice collapsed on the floor dry sobbing. No one came into the room to see why Alice was crying; no one came to see why Edward had a pained look on his face or why he was rubbing his forehead with stress! No one cared about them anymore. They had broken too many people.

Alice had finally stopped crying and decided to carry on…

_**Bet you flinched at that didn't you Edward. Do you finally feel the pain Bella was feeling? Well you never will because Bella's pain was much worse when you left her. Alice Edward guess what's happened to her now…?...**_

_**She went missing 203 years ago and guess what's even better...?... They never found a body, just a pile of her blood in the forest…**_

_**Now Alice, Edward do you understand what had happened to her?**_

Alice and Edward understood immediately and gasped at the same time.

_**I DO! SHE TURNED INTO A FUCKING VAMPIRE! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE FUCKING FAULT MR FUCKWARD!How do you feel now? Stupid? Foolish? Hurt? Well guess what all that misery is gonna get worse!**_

_**Think now, and think carefully. Who isn't in your house right now?**_

_**That's right…Emmett and Rosalie…Now guess where they are?**_

_**Come on! THINK!...**_

_**Yepp…with me! We are going to find Bella even if it takes forever! And we're never gonna stop until we find her. she is our little sister and we love her. We will never stop until we see proof that's she is dead…**_

_**I am sorry that I hated you, I am sorry that Emmett and Rosalie have left you and I am sorry you couldn't be a better wife! Good luck to your crappy future, I really didn't want to end it this way! To be honest I didn't want to end it at all until now! In the next big brown thick envelope in the divorce papers, Carlisle had sent them to me as soon as he realized I wanted a divorce. I have already signed them. Give my Love, Luck and Sorry's to Esme and Carlisle.**_

_**I will still love you, even a little bit. Though you broke this family, I will still give you two a small fraction of my love. All the best with your future! I am truly sorry.**_

_**Have an exciting happy life (L) (L)**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Jasper FUCKING Whitlock**_

Alice had collapsed on the floor again and Edward held her until she had enough strength to speak. Even Edward felt like he could cry right now! His family had left them. Even though they were still in the same house as their parents, they weren't included in their hearts. I had never dreamed that Emmett or Jasper would leave me! But Rose…Rose is the one I would expect to leave me! She hates me with all her heart, soul, body, and mind, even more now that I forced her to leave Bella, and Forks!

They both hadn't felt so alone before. They both had nobody. Emmett and Rosalie had left for hunting for a few days, but really they had meant to live with Jasper! They had broken Edward and Alice's promise and went to find her. They went to find Bella. Edward couldn't take it. He needed to be away from all this sadness. He needed fresh air. Edward Felt suffocated. He couldn't breathe…

Edward jumped of the ground and murmured "I'm going hunting" to Alice then sped off into the forest, but really he just wanted some space, some time to think.

Alice had sat there for hours dry sobbing.

Esme and Carlisle had heard everything downstairs and were dry sobbing too. They hated the fact Jasper was hurting.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were planning where they were going to search for Bella first. They were excited but curious. They were wondering if they got the letter yet!

Edward was pacing around in his meadow! He didn't believe Bella had become a vampire. He was thinking the pack wolves in La Push might have eaten her, or and woodland animals like; bears, mountain lions or even a normal wolf. But he never even thought for a second that it was possible for a vampire to attack Bella! He thought she was safe.

***Back to the present***

I could remember each of those words Jasper had written in that letter. Alice was heartbroken, but she knew she would be in trouble with Carlisle and Esme if she didn't sign those papers. We were all so broken at the time and no one was there to fix us.

Nowadays Esme and Carlisle talk to us a little bit but I know they are still hurting. I mean we split the family apart. I would hate me if somebody did that to me! Well I just got to hope that they'll forgive us one day…

I got knocked out of my thoughts as an evil pixie popped into my room.

"Edward! It's time for us to leave this silly town…" She walked over to me and placed a small gentle hand on my shoulder. "It will be okay you know! Emmett, Rose and Jasper will come back to us soon! I know it! Then we'll be a happy family again. They _**will**_ come back," she had a big smile on her face as she said this. I didn't want to dampen her mood, but I had to ask, I needed to be sure.

"Do you think they found her?... Do you think they're hiding my Bella from me? Alice do you know if they have got her? I need to see her! Find her! Breathe in her scent! I want her so badly Alice! Why did she have to be so human, so fragile, and so vulnerable? Do you think she is a vampire or is she actually _**dead**_? Were they too late? Alice please bring them back! It hurts too **much**! We need them please Alice! _**Call them**_!" I collapsed onto the floor and cried tears that would never come. I have never had a breakdown like this since my brothers and sister left 200 years ago. Alice just stared at me like I was a crazy man, her eyes wide, and her mouth open catching flies. I guess she never expected me to break down ever. I had always been too calm or too angry. I was never the person to actually cry invisible tears!

She slowly sank to my level and wrapped her tiny little arms around my huge body and hugged me. Just one of those comforting gentle hugs you always need. After an hour of moping around, and dry sobbing, Alice decided to speak again.

"Edward…I really don't know what's been happening to them. For all I know Emmett could have died, Jasper could have joined the volturi and Rose could be drinking human blood with Victoria! I really don't know Edward! But you know what Edward? I don't fucking care!" I gasped.

"Alice! How could you not care? They are my family! Our family! Esme and Carlisle's Family! Ever since we left Bella our family has been split apart! If it wasn't for us Esme and Carlisle would be with the others searching for Bella! Please Alice just take me to my family! I miss them so much! Alice please take me to Em, Rose and Jasper! _**Please**_! **ALICE WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! WHY DO YOU KEEP SMILING! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I NEED THEM!"**

"Edward I had a vision! I saw them! Emmett, Rose and Jasper! I saw them! And guess who they were with?...BELLLAAAA!"

"What" I stuttered! "What do you mean? So she is alive then? Em, Rose and Jasper will come back?"

"I'm not sure Edward, but there is one of the things I am sure of! We are moving to Forks!"

"WHAT? WHY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ALICE! YOU KNOW I CAN BARLEY SURVIVE JUST THINKING ABOUT HER. HOW AM I MEANT TO REACT WHEN I AM IN THE TOWN WHERE SHE LIVED AND BREATHED?"

"Because you love her. Because you need her. Because our family will be whole again! Edward our family will be complete! You will have Bella and I will have my Jazzy back! And Esme and Carlisle will have their sons and daughters back! Then they'll forgive us! Come on Edward it will be perfect!" She pouted "Pwease Eddie!"

"Fine, but only for Bella…"

"Yeah but Edward, we won't be the only Vampires in Forks! The Denali coven is joining us too, we'll be going to school with them for a few years" I let out a big groan and ran into my bedroom and slammed the door shut.

After a couple of hours of shouting at Alice and Listening to music, he decided to pack to pack for Forks! Edward thought this was where his adventure ends, but this is where his adventure would start…

**So Guys…How did you like this Chapter then?**

**Hate it, Like it, or Love it?**

**Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Feel free to ask any questions you like!**

**I know this story will be confusing to you, but the secrets will be revealed soon!**

**Guess what! The next Chapter is going to be Edward Point of view again! YAY! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT MY POINT OF VIEWS! WHICH POINT OF VIEW DO YOU PREFER? IS IT Emmett's? Or Rosalies? Or Jaspers? Or Bella's? Or Is It Edward's?**

**Also what did you think of Emmett's point of view in the last chapter? Was he acting to stupid or not stupid enough?**

**Please review!**

**Lots of Love (L)**

**From**

**ILoveMySpazzyJazzy**

**(L) (L) (L)**

**;]**


	9. Crazy In Love

_If you be patient__ now, you will get what you need and deserve later in life._

**Chapter 7**

_Finally it is time…_

The day is finally here …The Denali Guys would be back at our old beautiful home in Forks in a few minutes and we would see our siblings again, but most importantly I would see _my_ Bella again, and this time I'm staying with her forever…

I have everything planned out, from when moment we lay our eyes on each other, till the part when I hold her when she sleeps. She and I will no longer be apart. Together, forever that's what I say. I started to wonder of about how she would look like now. I wonder if her glorious eyes will still shimmer with love, and if her long mahogany hair still rested by her long curvaceous body, or if her long beautiful legs were still held up by her amazingly firm b…

Suddenly I got knocked out of my thoughts by a car driving on gravel just outside our house. Now Alice is screaming for me to come down stairs to welcome the guests that would enter the house in less than 5 seconds as I recall from Alice's vision.

"Edward if you don't get down here in less than 3 seconds I will slap you har…" I cut her off as I zoomed through the house to meet her by the sofas.

"Alright I'm here! I'm here! Keep your trousers on!" I said with a big toothy smile.

"I'm not wearing trousers" she said with a big smirk!

It took all my self control to not stick my tongue at her.

At that moment the front opened and in came the Denali coven along with Carlisle and Esme. The Denali coven consists of four attractive females named Kate, Irina, Tanya (Urghh, I hate her) and the mother figure Carmen. They also only have one male in the family who is called Eleazor. I feel sorry for him! The only male in the family, surrounded by a bunch of lonely girls! HA! SHAME ON HIM! Aw, I'm only joking! I love him really!

"Hey guys!" Alice called to them in her usual happy tone.

"Hello Alice, Edward." Carmen had said with a disgusted voice. She didn't even bother looking at us. She found the ceiling more interesting. At that moment mine and Alice's smiles drifted from our faces and instantly there was a tense silence in the huge room.

Esme cleared her throat and in a thick voice she said "Well Carmen, Eleazor, Kate, Irina _and _Tanya… I hope you enjoy your stay at our house for the next few years. I assure you we will have great fun!" She didn't seem enthusiastic, but she did sound slightly disappointed. She didn't even look at us either. Alice noticed this as well so she decided to send me reassuring thoughts but it was **not** working! Where has my family gone when this is the time I need them the most?

"Yes, we all hope we enjoy our stay!" that was Irina! She acts just like Carmen.

"I know! I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THESE NEXT FEW YEARS!" that was Tanya hoping that I would fall in love with her, but it's been decades and nothing has happened. "I'm hoping I can make my relationship with Alice _**and**_ _Edward_ _**much**_ stronger, so we are _**much**_ closer in the future." Then she winked at me…OMFC! SHE ACTUALLY WINKED AT ME! Just before anybody noticed my deadly cold stare I was giving her, Alice smirked at me, and then thought about Bella. She thought about some of our best memories we both had with her. This made me feel happy, and calm. All my anger faded away and that was what Alice had intended to do. That made me feel reassured that my Bella was coming back to me! She really was!

"I'm sure it will be perfect as soon as I go shopping!" as soon as Kate had said the word shopping Alice squealed and started to pull Kate out the room, obviously wanting to go shopping now.

"Hey! Girls! You are not leaving this house, until it is the time you will leave for school and you will stay in school for the whole day! Okay? No missing lessons!" I totally forgot that Carlisle was even in the room until he stopped talking to Eleazor about something and started shouting at Alice!

"Okay Daddy…" Alice pouted and ran up stairs with Irina and Kate behind her, searching for their room and properly deciding what to wear to school today! The two parental couples walked out the front door saying something to me about school, leaving me all alone in a dark big room with the dreaded Tanya! Before I could say anything Tanya spoke in an odd unappealing voice blatantly trying to sound sexy, but failing miserably!

"Heyyyyyyyyyy my gorgeous Eddie poo!" she said slowly. "How you doooooooooiiinnnn, ma sexy " after every word she took a step forward and I took a step back. I knew where this was leading and I knew how to stop it but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Don't walk away from me foooooooooowl, I will always getchaaa! I know you want me! I you know I want you so lets get this over with" I had only just realised Tanya was backing me into the indestructible wall that not even Emmett could break down. OH CRAP! I'M STUCK! Tanya placed her clawed hand on my chest a pushed me right into the wall. And started slobbering all over my chest, face, neck, legs, arms, hands… and now she was making me kiss her every where! And I mean everywhere. And I actually…kinda…liked…it? I missed the love! I missed the touch. I missed _**her**_touch! I missed Bella touch. I missed Bella!

What would she say if she found out what I was doing to Tanya? OMFC! Would she cry? Run away? Beat me up? Laugh and walk away to her new boyfriend? Would she still love me and hug me and say she'd forgiven me like she always did when she was human? My thoughts stopped as Tanya started slobbering all over my lips! IT WAS A FULL BLOWN MAKE OUT SESSION! God I wonder what it is like kissing Bella like this?...mmmmm….Bella tastes yummy….

5 minutes later….. * Still Kissing Tanya*

10 minutes later….. *Make out Session With Tanya*

15 minutes Later….. *Still Kissing Tanya even more*

I suddenly remembered I was not kissing Bella But….the dreaded Tanya! I pushed her away, but accidently pushed her in the breasts. Apparently that was a turn on so Tanya mistook that as me wanting to _**do**_something else with them! And I didn't even want to touch them! I just wanted her AWAY from me! OH MI FUCKING CARLISLE!

"STOPPPPPPPPP!" She looked alarmed but she started tugging on my shirt…

"TANYA GET OFF ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FUCKING MAN-BEAST! I DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED BY YOU! YOU BITCH! LEAVE ME ALONE! _NOOOW_" she giggled and skipped upstairs touching herself in all the dirty places that I didn't want to touch! She was obviously going to tell her sisters about what just happened! After a couple of seconds I heard lots of laughing and giggling! I tuned my self out, so I couldn't hear their thoughts but one thought caught my mind.

"NICE ONE EDWARD!" I growled! ALICE!

After I tuned EVERY single thought out of my head! I relaxed on the sofa, stretching my legs out in front of me and closed my perfect eyes. I was finally alone! Peace at last…

…

"COME AND GET CHANGED LOVER BOY!" I Groaned as Alice called me from upstairs … …..…

**3 Hours Later**

I was sitting in my new Volvo, waiting for the Denali sisters and Alice to get in the car and drive, drive, drive…

"Girls hurry up! I wanna get to school!" I called out the window of my amazingly beautiful Volvo.

"I'm coming my beautiful Eddie Poo!" I growled under my breath. After the whole Tanya fiasco Alice told me the Tanya thought that I loved her dearly and that I thought that we were enjoying our time by the indestructible wall and that I stopped her because I was sexually frustrated and that I didn't want to take such a beautiful woman down in such a non meaningful place! OH MI FUCKING CARLISLE! WHAT A GREAT BIG LOAD OF SHIT! I don't even like her as a friend right now!

"Girls if you don't get in the car in 5 seconds I will leave without you!" I screeched…

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2… OoOoOoh…YAY! YOU'RE HERE LETS GO!..." I commented as I zoomed of to Forks high after 203 years not knowing that Bella wasn't going to be there when I got there!

We finally arrived at the school gate after only minutes of driving! I guess I was just soooooo excited seeing Bella again! Even Alice was visibly hyper again! There is another way of saying that, which is… "Da Pixie Iz Getting Jolly!" in Emmett language! Oh Emmett! And Rose and Jasper! They are here! With Bella too! We will all be reunited at the same time! Oh how amazing will that be? I wonder if my siblings miss me and Alice?

I couldn't wait any longer, so I zoomed into the parking lot, revving up my engine a couple of times, to show we have arrived. Before I could look up out the window, a beautiful blue Lamborghini sped past Alice's open car window and wafted in an amazing scent of Freesia's and Vampire! I instantly knew that scent belonged to Bella…And Alice knew this too…

Alice- 'Edward you need to park the car NOW! Please! Do it because your life depends on it!'

"Alice! What did you see?" I got really worried then…

"EDWARD! JUST GET OUT THE CAR AND SPEAK TO LAURENT, JAMES AND VICTORIA NOW!" what?

"NO! What are you on about Alice? We killed James Centuries ago! I don't understand!" I am !

"_I _don't know! But just go please ask them why Bella was with them? Speak to them! _PLEASE… For me! I need to know why Bella has left."_

"No Alice! Don't say that! Why would she be with them? Those scum bags! If they have hurt her I will kill them!...She is still here I know it I can still smell her! Alice! You're lying! I can still smell her!"

"Edward just do as she says or I'll make Tanya tongue rape you again!" I totally forgot Kate and her sisters were in the car until Kate had spoken and from the giggles Tanya was producing!

"I will! I will do it!" I rushed out! Knowing what would happen to me if I didn't. "See you later! While I kill those pieces of scum you little bum bags!" I mumbled under my breath, gently growling!

As soon as I stepped out of the car, thoughts were thrown at me! I tried to not take notice but it was really hard! It was too much; it was like they wanted me to hear them!

They were all Bella, how beautiful she was, how she was so different to them, how she has 3 other people in her family! The ones I needed to find…

I concentrated on the thoughts of the people who were closest to Laurent, Victoria and James…

What was Bella doing with them?

How was James Alive when Emmett and Jasper had killed him right before my eyes?

Why are they in Forks?

And if Bella has gone…Why hasn't anybody followed her?

These are the questions I need answering as soon as I get to them!

After a couple of minutes of searching for Laurent, Victoria and James, I finally found them. They were all sitting on the hood of a red Lamborghini speaking in fast voices. They sounded worried, scared and…disappointed. Laurent sounded Heart broken as he spoke to them, but James sounded Betrayed, and Victoria, heartless Victoria. Well she sounded detached… like something was missing…But she has everything she needs…wait let me think…What doesn't she have that I know of…BELLA! The only thing missing was Bella!

Suddenly a quiet growl rumbled through my chest, that only a vampire could possibly hear it... and the three worried vampires did…

They all jumped off the hood of the car and sauntered towards me, hissing at me as they did…

"How could you?" Victoria spoke. I didn't understand. "How could you do this to her? My sister?" What? Who? Not Bella. Please not Bella!

"I I I… I don't understand Victoria" I mumbled to her incredibly angry face.

"Of course you don't! You clueless Bastard!" she spat at me. Before I could say my badass comment Laurent beat me too it!

"Enough Victoria! Let me handle this piece of garbage!" Laurent pressed his clawed finger against my chest and said "How dare you leave her so broken in the forest like that? How dare you even touch her in that way? She had trusted you and even loved you and you throw it all back in her face! When you left you killed her on the inside! When you left we had to pick up the pieces and glue them back together. When you left, we had to save her, we looked after her and we loved her! And you just left her in the cold dark forest like a dead deer that has no blood left! YOU KILLED HER SOUL! YOU STUPID…" before Laurent could finish James spoke in a voice that even humans can hear!

"**YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MY SISTER! YOU KILLED HER ON THE INSIDE AND IT HAS TAKEN US YEARS TO FIX HER! DID YOU KNOW SHE HAS JUST LEFT FORKS! DID YOU KNOW SHE LEFT BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO FACE YOU! SHE DIDN****'T WANT TO BREAK AGAIN! AND IT I**_s all your fucking fault!"_towards the end he started whispering then started dry sobbing as soon as he said those words. Victoria stepped forward to hold her mate in her arms.

I never knew they felt this way about her. I never thought that Bella could possibly have family outside of the Cullen family. The thought had never actually occurred to me…never came into my mind!

Quite a lot of time had passed and it was almost first period. Even though we had arrived extra early, I knew we would end up late. So I decided to say something before _they_ kill me.

"Ermm…guys I'm really sorry about Bella! I only left for her safety! I didn't want her to actually get hurt! I wanted her to be safe…away from vampire life! I STILL LOVED HER! MY LIFE HAS BEEN A MESS WITHOUT HER! Could you please tell me your story! Tell me how you met Bella! _PLEASE!_!" I couldn't say I wasn't shocked when they agreed so eagerly. And at that my moment I felt truly terrified, not because of them, but because I thought they might care and love Bella more than I do!

The school bell rang as we started to head off into the forest, I noticed Alice and the Denali clan looking extremely worried for me, but Alice looked a little less worried. Maybe even angry more that worried! Was that anger towards me? Well I hope not. Alice can be very lethal when she is angry.

I realised James was staring at me like I was a freak, as I was just standing there at the edge of the forest…looking off into the distance…

"Ermm…Sorry guys…just follow me. Let me take you some place special." And with that I sped off into the forest, to the special place, a place where Bella had once visited …

After about half an hour of running I realised something was wrong… something smelt different…I stopped running, surprising the three vampires speeding behind me. I sniffed the air trying to find out what was wrong…

I smelt burning…fire…ash…smoke…something was getting roasted and I was gonna find out what it was…something was burning… and that fire could burn down my meadow, the only place where there is actual proof that Bella has been here… Someone wanted to burn my meadow … watch it disappear into dust…watch my memories die…I started to run! No not run! I flew! My feet barely hit the ground as I ran as fast as I could to my meadow. My beautiful sanctuary. The only place I could hide…

I heard the crunching of leaves and twigs as the other three vampires followed. Obviously finding it hard to catch up, but I didn't care! I needed to get there but I couldn't find it…I couldn't even see…

A thick black billow of smoke clouded my vision; I tried to remember what the meadow looked like. It was the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. Suddenly orange flames blew over the tree's devouring them as we passed. I quickly thought about the meadow, tried to remember. I had to remember! It was beautiful, such a beautiful meadow with daffodils, lilies, buttercups and, freesias covering every inch of grass. The trees around were a bright green, almost too green.

I couldn't breathe…the smoke was too overpowering. I couldn't walk… the heat of the fire was starting to sting my skin. I couldn't do it. It was too much. I felt weak, I felt like dying. And at that moment I knew it was my time to die.

I had no love, no reason to live! Practically my whole family hated me; I'd even left my reason to live. No one wanted me anymore! Even Bella left me when she found out I was in Forks. I hate my self…

The only person I has left was…Alice! Alice is my rock, she is my soul and now she is the only reason I need to live. I need to live for her. Because I'm _her _rock! She needed me as much as I needed her. We have only got each other…

My mind started slipping. Darkness was clouding my mind. I could hear stuff calling my name, but I didn't listen, I just wanted to sleep! I felt tired, my eyes hurt…but I can't LEAVE MY ROCK! I NEED TO STAY!

_But you can't! Your tired…go to sleep Edward…just sleep! You can wake up later…_

**NO! DON'T GO TO SLEEP EDWARD DON'T….**

_Yes! Sleep Edward…_

**Noooo!**

_Yes! Good boy…you will wake up soon…_

**Goodbye my rock! My Alice…I Love You!**

I drifted off into darkness…

**2.5 Hours Later**

Gradually I opened my eyes, and a bright light entered my sight… The smoke disappeared, and I could no longer hear the cackling sound of the trees burning but There were no birds singing their sweet tune, no deer's or elks grazing along the river, not even the sound of breathing.

It was silent.

What was happening? I looked around me but all I could see was blurred images. My eyes weren't working! WHAT IF I GO BIIND? OMFC! WHAT WOULD CARLISLE SAY WHEN I COME HOME BLIND? OMC…OMC…OMC…OMC…OMC…OMC…OMC…OMC…OMC…

As my sight got clearer, I noticed three figures in front of me…

"Is the idiot awake yet Victoria?" said a male with black braided hair

"Yes, his energy level has gone higher, and well look! His eyes are open!" Said a woman I have never seen before with firey red hair. What was she on about when she was talking about my Energy level? What? Why am I on the ground? Vampires don't faint!

"Oi Edward you want to hear our story yet?" said the male with blonde hair.

"Ermm…wait…what? What story? And who are you? I have never seen you in my life! And why had I just fainted? Vampires don't faint!" the stranger just stared at me like I was a freak, then suddenly they all burst out laughing at me…

"Come _on_, people! Why are you laughing at me? What have I done?" I tried to read their minds but it wasn't working, it was like their minds were shielded away from me! Just like…someone I knew … someone … called … Issa? Bell? Marie? Isabel…la…Marie…..SWAN! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Bella! My Bella!

They were meant to tell me the story of how they met my Bella! I instantly remembered every thing from the first minute I stepped in the parking lot till the part when my meadow was on fire. I suddenly started growling! I needed to know what happed to my Bella! James glared at me and stopped laughing, but the other two carried on! So I growled even louder.

"Okay. Okay! We will stop laughing now…" Victoria spoke in her soft voice letting out a quiet giggle every now and then between words… " I guess you remember everything now so…..ermm…_**Laurent **_you can tell the story, while _James goes to phone up the school to tell them we will not be going there anymore…l" _Victoria said the last part in a cold icy voice whilst glaring at James.

"Okay baby! Be right back…" with that James sped off into the opposite direction to the school. I know he is up to something…I instantly felt suspicious of him and was about to follow him until Laurent started to tell the story…

I started to read his mind to see the story through his eyes…

**First Meeting**

**The Flashback**

"Laurent? Victoria? Why are you here"' the beautiful smelling woman murmured.

'For you!' both Victoria and I snarled at her. Victoria deserves her revenge, but the young woman looked so terrified.

'What are you going to do to me?' we circled the sweet smelling woman… she smelled absolutely delicious, but I felt this sense that I had to protect her. She seemed so delicate, so beautiful. I couldn't hurt this harmless creature. Plus I sense great power from this beautiful young woman. When she becomes a vampire she will be the ruler of all vampires. OMC I must not tell anyone this…

"Well you should know! We are going to kill you! Let's say it's like a deal, a mate for a mate!" no I can't kill her! I must tell Victoria before she spills her fresh smelling blood. No Shut up I can't tell her!

"WHAT'S THE POINT? I'M DEAD ANYWAY! BEACAUSE HE LEFT ME" Her lover had left her? How could he do this to such a simple gentle creature? "HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANT ME! AND LEFT ME IN THIS CRAPPY FOREST ALONE! I FELL SO BROKEN INSIDE! I THOUGHT HE WAS MY SOUL MATE AND HE JUST LEFT ME! LIKE THAT' she clicked her long pale fingers. I could feel my mouth was open wide from shock. How could he break her this way? When I see him I will beak him apart and burn him alive till he is just ashes then feed those ashes to a lion! "IT MADE ME FEEL LIKE A PIECE OF MOULDY SHIT! WHEN HE LEFT ME, HE RIPPED HALF OF ME OUT OF MY BODY, AND TOOK MY BLOODY SOUL! He said he loved me!" with that she just fell to the ground and started sobbing. I looked at Victoria and I could see the pain in her eyes and I nodded at her. At that moment Victoria ran to Bella and started soothing her. I knew Victoria felt the same way when _they_ killed her mate.

'It's okay Bella…Shh…its okay… Calm down…I know how you feel' Victoria kept saying calming words and rubbing circles into her cold wet back. She looked so innocent and calm! I know IN THE FUTURE Victoria and Bella would have a strong sisterly bond! I can feel the love right now!

'HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?' the angel had angrily spoken.

'Because someone I know left me! And you should remember! Your vampire friends killed him!' I saw the pain in Victoria's face shoot out and hit me in the gut! She must be hurting so much right now.

'JAMES! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I know now, how it feels to live without your soul mate! Victoria PLEASE forgive me' the angel begged. Victoria had smiled a gently soothing smile at her, but Bella looked very surprised.

"Bella, it is okay. I promise. As long as, you do something, for me and Laurent of course!" Victoria looked weirdly happy and I really don't know why! Bella (the angel from heaven) took a step away from Victoria and not knowing right into me

I placed a gently hand on her warm shoulder and gave her a grin, and surprisingly she smiled back at me. It just felt right. Like I knew her for ages like she was my family!

'Tory, what ever you want me to do I'll do it…' Victoria gasped at her new nickname but let her carry on speaking. Even I was shocked at her new found confidence. 'Because I trust you' she smiled confidently.

'Bella! Will you become my new vampire sister?' It was her turn to gasp now, but she happily nodded. 'Eeeeeep…By the way I love the new nickname' at that the angel grinned.

'And my new sister too?' I questioned hopefully.

'Of course my dear brother' I grinned from ear to ear.

And that's where it all started…

I was suddenly sucked back to the present and felt a big amount of anger and sorrow! Did I make her turn out like this? She looked so broken and cold. How could I have hurt her?

But how could they decide to turn her so quickly! How could they change her, they are human drinkers! I don't want her to have no soul! She deserves better than this!

"Edward before you explode on us. I just want to tell that it's not our fault she wanted to change! I couldn't just leave her alone on her own and we didn't want to keep her vulnerable and human when we took her along with us!"

"HOW DID YOU CHANGE HER?" I screamed. They could of hurt her, used her as a slave! I don't understand….

"Well Edward…that was…erm…I don't know how to say this…"

"God Laurent! You little wimp! He isn't going to kill him! It was Carlisle! 'Your father'" Victoria said confidently. I instantly saw red! Carlisle?

My own father! How could he! He betrayed meee!

"No my father didn't…he wouldn't!" I murmured. WAIT THERE IS ANOTHER PIECE MISSING! "How did you bring James back from the dead?"

I went into Victoria's mind as she showed me a flashback…

**James**

**The Flashback**

**(Third person)**

The three beautiful vampires stepped into the burnt down ballet studio. It was dark and covered in ash. The brunette female shivered even though it wasn't cold in there. The red head looked very excited. It has been over 200 years and still nobody has bothered to clean up the studio, Shattered glass still remained in some areas but the rest was burnt and black. The brunette male decided to speak…

"Shall we do it here then?" he said as he stepped into the middle of the room.

"Yes we shall." The simply beautiful brunette female had said. She stepped to where Laurent had stood and closed her eyes thinking about a dead blonde…James.

Victoria's eyes sparkled excitedly as mist erupted in front of Isabella. The dark mist swirled like a hurricane, gradually growing darker in colour. Isabella's eyes opened and were locked on the brown glowing mist. Her eyes grew bigger and wider as she tried with all her power to bring the male back to life… Suddenly there was a quiet BANG, and the mist disappeared revealing a tall blonde with sparkling ruby red eyes, he looked around he room and locked eyes with his one and only love… "Victoria…"

I sat there shocked…Bella, My Bella can bring back the dead…what an amazing power…she is truly magnificent!

"Sooo…" Laurent said.

"Soo she can bring back the dead huh…" I said

"No! Well she can but that's not her power" Victoria said.

"What is it then? TELL MEE!" I ASKED ANGRILY.

"God Eddie! You have serious mood swings! No wonder Bella hates you…Any way….Her power is that she can do anything, she just has to think it and she can do it! She can sleep, she can make someone pregnant, make you not sparkle, fly, make you look human, read minds, see the future, feel emotions she can do EVERYTHING!" she is so powerful! Beautifully amazing! Where was James shouldn't he be telling me a part of this story?

Then something hit me…James hasn't come back and it has properly been and hour since he left! Surely a phone call wouldn't take that long! He must be with someone else…talking to them, warning them…

Then I smelt it… I can't believe I didn't smell it before. It was Bella's scent! I stood up and started walking in the direction of the scent. It was defianatley hers…then I started running, running as fast as I could to my Bella…

I think Laurent and Victoria saw the recognition on my face before I ran off because they came after me, but I just kept running! I had to get to my Bella!

Why didn't Alice see this? Urghh! She never see's the right things! I suddenly came to another clearing and I slowed to a walk. In that clearing was a large beautiful house, it was covered in beautiful rose bushes and in flowery vines. It was surrounded by beautiful tree's every inch covered in wildlife and animals.

At that moment the wooden door of the house opened and the vampire that held my heart walked along a path with Emmett Trailing behind. My horrible betraying brother. But then something else caught my eye, my Bella looked angry. I wonder why…

I was about to step out and show myself but the other evil vampires stepped out behind me and grabbed my arms and they held them against my back, then something big jumped on me and sat there while Bella and Emmett disappeared into another part of the house…

I tried to call her name but she didn't hear because Victoria put her hand over my mouth. I kept on trying to break free but they only held on tighter.

After about 5 minutes of struggling, another door opened and out came a car…Bella's car. And there went my entire life and heart as Bella, my Brothers and Sister drove away from me…

Right at that moment I felt my heart crack and crumble into tiny pieces right there and then…

After a bout half an hour of my dry sobbing, screaming and attempting to bite them, Victoria and Laurent let me go and stood there staring at me while I pulled my self together. James came out of the house just as Bella drove of into the distance. I felt my heart break all over again…

I didn't know what do, because if I ran after my Bella. James, Victoria and Laurent will catch me, but if I stayed where I was my whole life would be pointless. I couldn't decide! My life or my existence? I don't care because life would be nothing without my Bella in it!

Suddenly I big pixie shaped blur came in front of my eyes and started squealing!

"WHAT THE FUCK Alice? What's your problem? Why are you squealing like everything is normal?"

"Because everything will be back to normal very soon! I can feel it! We ARE going to find Bella and I know where they're heading right now!"

"OMC! ALICE HOW DID YOU FIND THIS OUT? WHERE IS MY BELLA GOING? WHEN WILL I SEE HER AGAIN?"

"Chill Edward! They are going to England! Go home and pack! Esme and Carlisle are ready to go! Victoria, James Laurent, you can come with us if you want! We WILL find Bella! And when we do I'm never going to let her go!" The others wore big shocked face as they stared at the crazy pixie named Alice. They all smiled and agreed to come with us.

I didn't hear Alice said back before I sped off to my home and packed for the second time in a week. Alice was right, when we do find Bella, I'm never going to let her go! She is mine, and only will be mine forever. No one will take her away from me. We can be a family again, get married, make love everyday and stay in love till the end off time…

**Thankyou guys for reading!**

**Right the next chapter is going back to Bella's Point of view again!**

**Please review!**

**If you review I will send you I topless Jasper and a naked Edward!**

**Love Youuuuuuuu!**


	10. Rewrite

**Hey guys! The next chapters might be a little late because I have decided to rewrite the first few chapters of my story again! They are really crap, so bare with me. How About you read some stories from "The Dawn Is Breaking" or ****".Fashion Monster." They are really good!**

**I'm so sorry!**

**Love youu!**


End file.
